A New Bella
by Jou-Chan2
Summary: After Edward left a crazy Laurent changed Bella. After she is changed, she is mad! But at who?


HI! Well I do NOT own any of the characters mentioned. So please read and be nice in the review!

The thunder rolled in the back ground, but a little storm was the least of her worries. Bella sighed as she looked out the window of her room. He was gone, he has been gone for almost a month now and she was starting to get more depressed than necessary. Charlie had told her that every thing is fine, that she should forget about him and move on. Yet the feeling in her heart wouldn't fade. She twisted the ring on her finger. A habit she picked up ever since Renee gave it to her. She looked at her clock on her dresser, it was almost two in the morning, and she needed sleep. Sighing again she went to her bed and lied down, hoping her dreams would make her feel better and bring her to a happier place.

It was dark, all she could feel was pain. She was on fire! But when she looked all be over soon. So very soon…" said a voice that she could barely recognize. She struggled again but it was pointless. She felt the tears roll down her face, he wasn't there to help her; she felt betrayed.

_'How long have been like, this? Has it been weeks, months, years?'_ Bella thought as she felt another strong wave of pain course through her body. She let out a small cry of pain and frustration. The evil voice laughed with out remorse.

Finally, the pain slowly ebbed away, and she knew what she had become. She knew what she was, and she knew who it was that she was going to kill.

Bella snapped her eyes open and saw the face of the man who killed her. "Laurent" she said coldly, "I thought you killed yourself after James died." She couldn't hide the coldness that was in her voice. "Ah, wishful thinking my dear, wishful thinking" replied Laurent, just as cold. "You know, I could've killed you instead of change you. But I wanted you little boyfriend to worry more about you if you were missing, instead of dead. Just remember you could end up like her!" He pointed to what appeared to be a statue, but said statue had dull red hair with eyes wide open in horror mouth agape in a silent scream, never to be released.

Bella gagged. "How could you do that to her, I thought you loved her or something." Laurent gave her a look she couldn't place. "Or something," he said quietly. Bella nodded in understanding. "So are you gonna let me go or something?" she asked. He looked at her like he just saw her and nodded. He quickly undid the ties around her wrists, chest, stomach, thighs, calves, and ankles. She bounded up quickly and he gave her a bag. She looked at and her eyes went wide. It was a hospital bag full of blood. "You have got to be kidding me, _human_ blood?" She exclaimed loudly. He nodded. "Drink it or die your choice" he said turning his back on her to do something. She quietly placed the bag on the bed she strapped down to. She walked behind him to where she was barely a millimeter from touching him. "How about I make my own choices?" She whispered huskily in his ear. He turned around to face her and right before he made it a quarter way around, she snapped his neck. Knowing that wouldn't last very long she dragged him to where Victoria laid then searched to find something flammable.

For the first time since she was 'born' Bella looked around the room she was in, and noticed it was her room. Shakily she went into Charlie's room and gasped. There was Charlie, chained to a wall, unconscious, with blood dripping down his forearm. Laurent had kept him alive just enough to bleed and not die. She closed her eyes and knew if she was human, tears would be running down her face.

She quickly went down stairs to find paper towels, cleaning products and matches. She then just as quickly bounded up the stairs, back to her room. She covered the towels in the various cleaning products the draped them over Laurent and Victoria. Then slowly, she lights the match. Lighting the match was the easy part, putting it down was the hard part. Finally she just dropped the match and shut the door. Going back into Charlie's room she tore the chains from off the wall and ran with him outside. By the time she made it to the front yard, all of the top of the house is engulfed with fire and she could hear sirens in the distance. Bella looked sadly down at her father then put him down a safe distance away from the house, then ran.

Alice watched as Edward paced up and down in his room. She sighed; '_ever since the fire at Bella's house he's been waiting for me to give him information on if she's alive or not!'_ "He's not going to like this" said Alice quietly to her husband Jasper. "I know sweety but he has to know," said Jasper holding his wife's small form to his. "It'll be fine and I'll be there too." Alice nodded and slowly made her way to Edward's room. "Edward" said Alice. Edward looked up at her with hope in his eyes. Alice closed her eyes. Edward's eyes went wide as he read her mind. "NO!" He shouted. Alice nodded her head, "its true Edward," she said "she's not human anymore, actually she's a new and different Bella." Edward looked at his sister in awe. His Bella was alive, well not technically but at least half alive. He sighed in relief, "We have to find her Alice God only knows what she is capable of." Alice nodded in agreement. Jasper opened the door and in tumbled all of the Cullens. Edward stifled a laugh and glared at his family. Esme giggled weakly, but said nothing. Then Alice stood still for a moment the smiled. After that Edward looked like he was going to faint, if he could. "What was it?" asked Emmet. "Bella is coming this way," a cheer went through the Cullen crowed but Alice held up her hands "just one more thing, she's pissed off." All the Cullen's jaw dropped, "at who" asked Rosealie. "Me" said Edward quietly, "she blames me for being turned" he looked down at the floor, "it is my fault, I wasn't there to protect her!" He yelled. "Chill Edward, why don't you tell that to her, she should be here in a few, ugh, seconds…" said Alice.

Yay! First chapter, whew! Anyway please review and I'll update soon, hopefully. I am working on the 2nd chapter to "Who Am I", I swear!

Clicky the button.


End file.
